What's Love Got To Do With It?
by thenewkait
Summary: Ginny waited years for Harry to notice her, now its time to take things into her own hands. Why Ginny dated so many of Harry and Ron's friends. ONE SHOT.


**HEY! **

**Wow it has been awhile since I have been able to upload!**

**I'm so sorry to all you who have been waiting for the next chapter of The Witching Hour...but life got in the way and then my laptop went on the fritz then it got fixed and then went on the fritz again...but I hate when people make these dumb excuses for when they are not updating at all...anywho...**

**To all you who are avid readers...how are you? I miss everyone...**

**To new readers...how are you? I love when new people read my stories...**

**To all... Thank you for choosing my story... I love all imput...or criticisms... anything that you want to say to me.**

**Ok last note and then you can read the story... Since I have been such a bad person and not uploaded any stories or new chapters. I want to let you (my readers) to give me Ideas on what to write. Anything and if I can do it then I will and you will be the first to know. Also if you can't think of any ideas to send me I do have a few that I have in mind and I will post them to the end of my next story or they will be a chapter all their own. And I will be updating The Withching Hour very soon. **

**I think that is it. Thanks for putting up with my babbling, and now on to What's Love Got To Do With It?**

* * *

Ginny sighed.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked sitting down in the chair opposite her.

"He doesn't notice me!" Ginny said.

"Who? Harry? I thought you got over him."

"How could I get over him? Luna, I have loved him since I saw him four years ago!And you know what? The Yule Ball is in a month and he still hasn't asked anyone and he will never notice me! I'm only a third year!" She layed her head down on her arm.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Gin. But you don't need to worry about that! One day he will relize he loves you." Luna comforted.

Ginny laughed. "Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Only about 15 times." The girls laughed.

"Well it still holds. He will one day realize you are meant for him. So don't give up hope. Maybe next year you will get to go to the ball."

"Well,you see." Ginny blushed.

"What? What happend?" Luna insisted.

"Nothing never mind."

"No! Tell me!"

"Well, someone did ask me." Ginny mumbled.

"What? Who?" Luna screeched.

That got them both a stern "SHHHHH!"from the librarian assistant.

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled.

"Tell me!" Luna grabbed her hand!

"I will if you promise not to say anything to anyone about this." Ginny laughed.

"I promise! Now tell me!"

"It's...mmmhhhm" Ginny mumbled.

"Who?"

"mmmeemmm"  
"Who?"

"Neville Longbottom!"

Luna's mouth dropped.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Neville!" Luna screamed.

Ginny jumped over the table and put her hand over Luna's mouth. "SHHHHHHH! I thought I said not to tell anyone! Why did you scream it!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"

Ginny went and sat back down.

"So, what are you going to say to him?" Luna asked leaning onto her hands.

"I don't know yet."

"Well like you said there is only a month left before the Ball. You need to decide."

"I don't know what to say? I mean he is a good friend and it would be fun to go with him but I want to go with Harry." Ginny sighed.

"Well you can't wait around for him forever."

"I know that it's just that. If he does ask me I don't want to say no because I'm already going with someone."

"True." Both girls sat in silence thinking.

"Wait! I have it!" Luna exclaimed after a few minutes.

"Have what?" Ginny asked their converstaion long forgotten.

"You could take Neville to the Ball!"

"Luna, I thought we went over this! I don't want Harry to ask me and I have to say no because I already have a date."

"No, no! That's the point! Harry sees you with Neville and is jealous! It always works in those Muggle television shows I watch!"

"Luna. Do I want to know what a telefision is?"

"Yes! But that is besides the point! It will work! Just think about it!"

Ginny thought. "Your right! And then he will have wished he had taken me instead of Neville! Oh Luna! You are brilliant!"

"Well you are the first to tell me that!"

Both laughed.

"It will work trust me!"

"Alright! I'm gonna go tell Neville the news!"

"Alright! Good luck!"

* * *

**Hit?**

**Miss? **

**Let me know your opinoin on the lovely button featured below!**

**With much love,**

**Lilyalicezoe**


End file.
